1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a door shutter for use in a refrigerator and more particularly, to individual door shutters for individual chambers, such as a freezer chamber and a cool chamber, in the refrigerator for maintaining a constant internal temperature in the chambers to protect food in cold storage from deteriorating and to maintain the quality of the food.
2. Detailed Description of Prior Art
In many of the refrigerators known in the art, multiple doors are required for a freezer chamber and cool chamber. Such chambers may each have several compartments. When the door is opened and food or food containers are taken out, all food or food containers in cold storage in the chamber contact the warm atmosphere. Accordingly, the food can deteriorate in quality and energy for refrigerating the refrigerator is lost. In order to avoid such disadvantages, each chamber of the prior art refrigerators has an individual door. However, this structure is very complicated and may spoil the beauty of the refrigerator.